Always Have Protection
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: An anthology series of drabbles based around Dom, Hobbs and Rome owning their own security/bodyguard company.
1. Toretto

Title: Always Have Protection

Summary: An anthology series of drabbles based around Dom, Hobbs and Rome owning their own security/bodyguard company.

 _A/N: Honestly, I don't know. I have to stop watching Criminal Minds and SVU._

* * *

Part I: Toretto

Honestly, she was a bitch, and if it weren't his job to protect her, he probably could have killed her himself.

She was the wife of one of his most respected clients, Owen Shaw. Dom honestly wasn't one-hundred percent sure what it was that Shaw did for a living, but he made enough money and enough enemies to feel like he needed THP Protection Services.

His wife, Letty didn't like Dom being around all of the time. Except when she was drinking, which wasn't too often, but just often enough for Dom to leave an AA pamphlet in her car once.

He knew it was a dick move, but she'd thrown one too many insults his way. And payback was so, so sweet. She'd flipped her lid when she saw it, and the entire ride to her destination, he just grinned as she slung profanities from the backseat.

It was sometime in late March that Shaw had flew back to his home country to check on his parents. Letty, who Dom had figured out was hated by Shaw's mother, stayed behind. Dom walked into the living room to find her sitting in front of a blazing fire, drinking from a glass of clear liquid. A bottle of top-shelf vodka sat beside her on the floor.

Clearing his throat, startling her. Letty's dark hair, tied up in a messy bun, whipped around. She looked at him accusingly before her features softened and she turned back around.

"Oh, look," she deadpanned, "it's the brawn. Tell me, is the brain sold separately?"

"Cute. Did you come up with that by yourself or did you have to pay someone to do it for you?"

"That one was free."

"Unlike you."

"Sorry, did you just call me a prostitute?"

"Did you hear that come out of my mouth?"

She scoffed and poured another drink. Without another word, she held it up and over her shoulder. His brows raised and he stayed where he was. She finally looked over her shoulder.

"It's rude to make a lady drink by herself."

Dom finally crossed the room and took the glass from her. He sat beside her in the floor, knees up, and forearms resting atop them. She grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

He stared at her and when she noticed, her brows furrowed. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this," he searched his brain for the right word, "casual."

"Is casual code for sloppy?"

"Why are you always so defensive? Take a chill pill. Let your hair down. Relax a little."

"I'm always defensive because I have to be."

"Still, you should learn to take people at their word. Casual means casual. You look like—. I don't know, _you_. Like how I'd picture you if you weren't such a bitch."

Letty laughed. "You think I'm a bitch?"

"Well, I don't think you're the nicest person."

"Then you really don't know me."

"You're right. I only know the façade. Maybe if you were the real you," he gestured up and down at her, "like you are now, I could."

Letty appeared to consider this. "Fine." She pulled her hair from its tie and shook it out. "This is me, taking my hair down."

"I meant figuratively, but literally looks good, too."

She smiled. It was genuine and damn if it didn't stop Dom's heart for a moment.

Letty held up the half-full bottle of liquor. "Cheers?"

He tapped his glass against the bottle and smiled, shaking his head. "Cheers."


	2. Hobbs

Part II: Hobbs

He'd finally found the one thing that made him weak: green eyes. Not just any green eyes, though.

No.

 _Hers_.

Hobbs had a strict "no love on the job" policy. He'd seen _The Bodyguard_ too many times to count and he knew what could happen if his personal feelings got in the way of his job. But something was different about Elena.

She was now a socialite with an interesting past. There had been a time when she was one of the best officers in the Los Angeles Police Department.

Then she'd won the lottery. Now, she was rolling in dough. Forty-eight-point-five million dollars, to be exact! Her face was plastered over ever newspaper and magazine there was.

A native of Brazil, there had been some question as to whether or not she could truly win the money. When it was confirmed that she had indeed been a citizen for the past three years, most people were appeased. But there were still a few zealots who truly believed that she was an illegal immigrant who didn't deserve the money. There had been threats against her life and her son, Marcos'.

Enter THP Protection Services.

Hobbs had started protecting her nearly six months ago when she received the first threat in the mail. She and Marcos moved to a new home in the dead of night and the following day, she hired Hobbs. She'd heard of him through her contacts with the LAPD and he thanked the heavens (and Brian O'Connor) for the job.

"Luke," she greeted, warmly, placing a hand on his bulging bicep. "How was your evening?"

He tried to ignore the way her touch warmed his skin as he answered her question.

"Tiring. Sam was excited to start school today. Getting her to bed was a chore."

"First day of high school, right?"

"Yup."

Samantha was Hobbs' fourteen-year-old daughter from his first and only marriage.

"You nervous?"

"About what?"

"Boys." She grinned when he made a face, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"She's not allowed to date until she's married."

Elena laughed, and Hobbs wished she never stopped. It was such a melodic sound.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

Luke was too busy frowning at the prospect of a boy with his grubby little paws on his daughter. He'd kill the little—.

"I have a final meeting for the fundraiser at the country club this Friday. Will you be available?"

"For you, I'm always available."

Hobbs hoped she didn't take his remark as flirtatious. While, Elena, smiled broadly, internally hoping he meant that in more ways than one.

She thought Hobbs was sweet. Despite his large, intimidating stature, he was gentle with her and Marcos. And Sam loved Elena's two-year-old. They'd spend nearly everyday of Sam's summer break in Elena's pool, splashing and giggling with Marcos' nanny.

"What's on the agenda for this evening?"

"Tonight is the end of summer gala at Gisele's gallery."

Hobbs nodded, suddenly all business.

"I'll need the location, so I can do some recon before you attend."

He covered all of his bases when he took Elena out in public. Luke made sure call whichever venue she was to enter, retrieve the blueprints and know every hallway, room, closet and exit. She wasn't allowed to drink while she was out unless she bought her own alcohol or Luke witnessed a bartender crack the seal on a new bottle.

"Of course. I already called and they're sending me the blueprints within the hour. Plenty of time for you to study before the gala." She gave him a wink and returned to the paperwork in front of her.

"Will that be all for now?"

Elena looked back up and smiled at him. "Am I horrible company?"

"No!" He exclaimed before catching himself. "No, not at all. I don't want to be in the way is all."

"I'm teasing, Luke. You're free to go." She said, laughter in her voice. "But not too far."

"I never do."


End file.
